


Jimat

by elsemut



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsemut/pseuds/elsemut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimat dari manusia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimat

Pernah dengar apa itu jimat?  
.  
Jimat adalah benda yang dibuat dan digunakan untuk mengusir hal buruk  
Seperti aura negatif, hal yang membuat sial  
.  
Jimat biasanya terbuat dari benda-benda mengandung magis  
.  
Tapi apa jadinya jika sebuah benda diganti manusia??  
.  
.  
Jimat  
Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto  
Saya hanya pinjam.  
.  
Fict ini kupersembahkan untuk suami tercintahku sasuke-kun #shanared  
Semoga kamu makin kecehh  
.  
.  
.  
JIMAT  
.  
Tak ada yang tahu siapa aku,  
Tak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaanku,  
Tak ada yang tahu..  
tak ada yang..  
Tak ada..  
tak..  
.  
.  
Jika kalian tahu apa itu jimat  
Aku adalah jimat ..  
.  
Jimat yang berbada. Aku bukan benda..  
Tapi aku manusia..  
.  
Dari lahir aku telah dikarunia kekuatan..  
Aku kira ini bukan kekuatan, terlalu berlebihan jika ini dibilang kekuatan.  
Aku hanya memiliki aura positif yang lebih banyak dari manusia biasanya.  
.  
Makanya kelebihanku itu digunakan untuk menjadikanku sebagai...  
.  
Jimat manusia.  
Penangkal aura negatif, membuang kesialan.  
aku akan memindahkan aura negatif dari seseorang.. dan menyalurkan aura positif yang kumiliki..  
.  
Kelihatanya memang mudah, ta..tapi  
Ada resiko dibalik semua ini..  
Setelah ku salurkan aura positif yang kumiliki ke tubuh seseorang  
saat itulah..  
.  
Akulah yang menanggung aura negatifnya.  
.  
"Nona, ibu memanggil"  
Sebuah panggilan menyadarkanku.  
Iya, hari ini..  
.  
Tugasku adalah memberikan aura positif ku untuk seseorang.  
Yang dari sekilas cerita ku tahui.  
Dia adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha.  
.  
Pemilik pondok yang kutempati ini.  
Uchiha Sasuke namanya.  
.  
Ibu asuhku bilang dia di tempeli mahluk halus.  
Dia sudah beristri.  
Namanya Sakura. Setiap mereka ingin melakukan hubungan intim.  
.  
Sasuke selalu kesakitan.  
Sehingga, mereka gagal melakukan itu.  
.  
Usia pernikahanya sudah memasuki usia 4 tahun.  
Tapi sayang Sakura tak kunjung hamil  
Bagaimana mau hamil malam pertama saja belum.  
.  
.  
Tak kurasa sampai juga aku di kamar tuan muda Uchiha.  
Aku akan datang ke kamar tuan Sasuke,  
Kami akan di tinggal hanya berdua saja.  
.  
"Nona, aku harap kau bisa menyembuhkan sasuke-kun. Hiks.hiks.hiks"  
Seseorang memohon didepanku.  
Dia terisaak, air matanya sudah menggenangi wajah ayu nya.  
.  
Yaa, Dia adalah Sakura.  
istri tuan Sasuke.  
aku mengangguk sebagai balasanya.  
Kugenggam tangannya.  
.  
"Se..semua akan baik-baik saja nyonya. Akan kulakukan apapun demi kesembuhan tuan sasuke"  
.  
Dia mengangguk..  
saat kumasuki ruangan dimana tuan uchiha tidur.  
Aku menoleh sekilas. Aku bertatapan dengan mata itu.  
.  
Ya, aku tahu.. tatapan tak rela.  
Siapa yang rela membiarkan seorang wanita cantik, memiliki wajah manis, rambut panjang biru gelap, dan mata yang indah.  
.  
Aku memang terlihat sempurna untuk ukuran jimat manusia.  
.  
Aku menunggu persetujuan nya sebelum masuk ke kamar tuan Sasuke.  
Dan semua orang disana mengangguk menyetujui.  
.  
tak mau tinggal lama-lama.  
Kumasuki ruangan itu.  
.  
Gelap..  
dengan cahaya yang sangat minim  
Aku bisa menemukan juga sosok itu.  
.  
Dia mendengkur pelan.  
aku agak terkikik..  
Sungguh ini hal yang pertama aku bisa segugup ini.  
.  
Aku mendekati tuan sasuke,  
Perlahan aku duduk disebelahnya.  
Ku pandangi wajahnya yang..  
.  
Sungguh.. tampan  
Ahh.. hampir saja aku lupa tugasku.  
Ku tautkan tanganku.. aku membaca sebuah mantra..  
.  
.  
Aku terpejam..  
ini sulit, benar.. tuan sasuke  
Kau diikuti seseorang..  
.  
Aku membelalakan mataku ketika ku lihat.  
Sesosok gadis cantik  
Dengan rambut pony tail, mata sebiru lautan..  
berdiri didepanku..  
.  
.  
Dia memandangku sebal.  
"Hai nona ada apa menggangguku hah?"  
Dia bertanya padaku.  
Aku tahu di dalam kalimatnya dia ingin menyampaikan kalau aku tak boleh mengganggunya.  
.  
"Nona, kau tak seharusnya ada disini. Pergilah dengan damai" aku mencoba mengingatkan mahluk yang menurutku tak tahu diri itu.  
.  
"Cih" dia mendecih..  
Rupanya kau bandel juga.  
.  
"Siapa kau?"  
Warna bola mata sebiru lautan tadi berubah menjadi merah darah  
Itu tandanya..  
.  
"Aku adalah jimat tuan Sasuke, dan nona siapa?" Aku ingin tahu ada urusan apa dia dengan tuan Sasuke  
.  
"Aku, Ino. Kekasih Sasuke" dia memperkenalkan diri dengan bangga.  
.  
"Kekasih?" Aku penasaran apa tuan Sasuke punya kekasih. Padahal dia punya Sakura istrinya.  
.  
"Bukan, aku adalah pengagum Sasuke-kun" kulihat air wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu  
.  
"Aku tak trima dia menikah.. aku mengancam bunuh diri. Ta..tapi dia membiarkanku mati didepanya"  
.  
"Lalu kau kenapa mengganggunya"  
.  
"Tentu karena aku tak trima. Aku rela mati karenanya. Tapi Sakura.. apa dia bisa sepertiku.?! Sasuke bahkan bahagia hidup dengan Sakura. Tak menghiraukanku yang sudah mati. Aku tak akan melepaskan Sasuke, meskipun aku telah mati. Dengan ini Sakura tak kan bisa menyentuh Sasuke-ku. Hahahaha"  
.  
.  
Aku sungguh tak menyangka, jadi inilah alasan kenapa ia mengganggu tuan Sasuke.  
.  
.  
"Hihihihi.. nona, apa kau sadar?! Kau itu terlalu terobsesi dengan tuan Sasuke. Dasar arwah tak tahu diri"  
.  
ini pertama kalinya aku menghadapi arwah selucu dia.  
.  
Arwahpun masih punya ambisi.  
.  
"Kalau kau tak mau pergi dengan baik-baik, gomen.. karena aku akan memaksamu"  
.  
"Aa.. apa yang.. "  
Suaranya bergetar.. hantu bisa ketakutan.  
.  
"Jika kau begini.. tak kasihan kah kau dengan tuan sasuke?! Biarkanlah dia bahagia dengan apa pilihanya. Bukan memaksakan kehendak untuk memilikinya. Itu bukan cinta tapi obsesi nona"  
.  
.  
Dia menundukkan wajahnya. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya yang teryutup pony nya.  
.  
.  
Bahunya bergetar..  
Ada dua kemungkinan.  
Ia tertawa atau menangis.  
.  
Tak ada tawaaan atau isakan  
.  
.  
"Kau benar.. aku hanya terobsesi pada Sasuke"  
.  
Kulihat ia masih tertunduk  
.  
"Ahhh" aku terbelalak  
Cahaya putih mengelilingi tubuh gadis itu.  
Jaa..jadi dia..  
.  
"Sasuke, sampaikan padanya.. aku minta maaf sudah mengganggu dia dan Sakura"  
.  
Dia tersenyum manis sekali. Senyum yang menabjubkan nona. Matanya yang semerah darah kembali pada warna aslinya sebiru laut.  
.  
"Dan kau.. aku berdoa semoga kau bisa hidup normal. Hiduplah jadi gadia yang mencintai dan dicintai"  
.  
.  
Aku tersenyum, pesanmu akan kusampaikan nona.  
.  
Aku membungkuk memberi hormat.  
"Hiduplah dengan bahagia, kau pantas bahagia"  
.  
.  
Dia menghilang..  
.  
Setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimat itu.  
"Aww" aku tak kuat menahan lututku yang lemas.  
.  
.  
Ini sangat melelahkan.  
Aku harus mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk ini..  
Tubuhku sangat lemah.. pandanganku mulai buram..  
.  
.  
Saat itulah aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.  
.  
.  
#####  
.  
"Uhh" aku menyipitkan mataku.  
Silau, "ahh"  
Aku kaget sungguh..  
.  
Sekarang aku sedang terbaring di kasur  
dan banyak orang yang mengelilingiku.  
.  
"Nyonya Sakura" aku mencoba bangun tapi sebuah tangan menahanku dan membaringkanku lagi  
.  
"Kau bangun juga" kutolehkan kepalaku pada seseorang yang tadi membaringkanku.  
.  
"Tuan sasuke, apa yang.."  
.  
"Kau pingsan selama seminggu.. ya tuhan apa kau tidak lapar? Setidaknya bangunlah untuk makan"  
Cerocos nyonya Sakura.  
.  
Aku tahu, kenapa tuan Sasuke memilih Nyonya Sakura.  
.  
Dia sangat hangat..  
Semua orang terkekeh begitu juga aku..  
Sekarang dia menyodorkan sesendok bubur.  
.  
"Aku yakin cacing mu sudah demo, Aaa.. mangap yang lebar"  
.  
Aku tersenyum sungkan. Kutolak secara halus  
"Go..gomen tak sepantasnya saya.."  
.  
"Jangan begitu, kau tak perlu jadi jimat manusia lagi. Iyakan Sasuke-kun"  
.  
Aku tak percaya,  
Tuan Sasuke mengangguk.  
.  
Aku bahagia, tak terasa air mataku menetes.  
.  
.  
Aku bercerita tentang kejadian semalam  
Kejadian dimana saat aku bertemu nona Ino. Arwah yang mengganggu Tuan Sasuke  
Kulihat Nyonya Sakura murung..  
.  
.  
"Nyonya, tak apa.. nona Ino sudah merelakan dan mendoakan kalian berbahagia. Dan dia pesan, agar kalian segera punya anak.. yang banyaaaak sekali"  
.  
.  
"Hahaha.. dia itu benar-benar"  
.  
Tuan Sasuke tertawa. Metanya menyipit.. itu menambah ketampananya.  
.  
"Tentu saja, sampaikan padanya akan kita buat sebanyak mungkiiin.. umm.. sebelas.. biar jadi kesebelasan :v "  
.  
Tambah Nyonya Sakura riang..  
.  
Semua tergelak mendengar ocehan Nyonya Sakura..  
.  
.  
.  
Terimakasih nona,  
Sudah mendoakanku juga.  
Sekarang..  
.  
.  
Aku akan memulai hidup menjadi gadis normal pada umumnya..  
.  
.  
End


End file.
